


Taming the Speedster

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not My Fault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finally done. He's managed to capture him. The world's fastest hedgehog. Sonic. </p><p>Dr. Eggman gets the chance of a lifetime to finally put the screws to Sonic in a way only he can. And by Chaos he's going to enjoy every moment of it. Even if Sonic doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine on Pokefarm Q named Dark Comedian asked me to write him a multi-chaptered Sonic/Robotnik story. Hope you enjoy it Benny!

The day had started off so well for Sonic. He had stopped by Tails' workshop to check on the kit's latest invention, getting lost in his techno-babble before heading off to spar with Knuckles. After swiftly avoiding Amy, saving an old woman from getting run over by a truck, and grabbing a chili cheese dog he headed home to put his feet up and watch TV before heading to bed. Or that had been his intention, if he had made it home.

~*~*~*~*~

Sonic groaned a bit as he came too, he felt like a brick wall plated with a tank had hit him in the head. At first he didn't recognize his surrounding, what with the way his vision was swimming, then once his vision cleared he realized he was deep in the Scrap Brain Zone, the home of his arch nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He could feel a weight around his wrists and ankles and found he was bound pretty tight and laying on his stomach. His shoes had been removed, and even though he could run without them he didn't want to leave them and his socks behind. He tested the chains, finding they didn't have much give and were rather short, another method to incapacitate him. At most he could only crawl forward a few measly feet, if at all that.

From another room within the base, Dr. Robotnik sat watching his foe from a hidden camera within the cell he was in. Red eyes traced over the speedy hedgehog's form with a lecherous smirk. As of late the genius had developed a sort of attraction to his speedy adversary. His robotic versions had become a lot more detailed lately, in fact quite a few of them had become anatomically correct and those had been modified even further to simulate the act of sex. But it didn't feel the same, sure he could abuse his robots to the day he died and they would never show any wear and tear but he wanted to see the marks he made. He wanted to see the injuries he inflicted. He wanted the hedgehog to suffer. And he would. But first, he wanted to observe his new toy, wanted to see if he would break under the futility of escaping and surrender to him.

Sonic was still tugging on the chains, wrists starting to bruise a bit from it but he was starting to get agitated sitting her. He never sat still for long, never could. It made him nervous, anxious. He was stuck waiting like the rest of the world instead of speeding though life in a way only he could. He wasn't even aware he was breathing heavy until he could hear it, he was already starting to spiral into a panic now and it was all because he was stuck in a small room and robbed of his ability to run. He was just on the verge of full on freak out when the cell door opened. He turned his head to see Dr. Robotnik enter with a smirk.

"Feeling a bit trapped eh Sonic?" He asked, eyes glued to the slightly trembling and enticing form of the hedgehog. Green eyes glowered at him as he tugged on the chains again.

"Shoulda known you were behind this Egghead." He sneered with a smug smirk. He was trying to act cocky but in reality he was absolutely terrified because he was completely harmless chained down this way.

"Big talk from someone being held against their will." The doctor said as he slowly walked behind Sonic and out of his sight range.

"What'er ya doing back there Egghead?" He asked, voice quavering a bit as he could no longer see his imprisoner. Robotnik licked his lips a bit as he saw the tiny pink pucker hidden beneath the hedgehog's tail.

"You and I are going to....have a bit of fun furball." He said, smirking a bit. He walked forward, gently trailing his hands along Sonic's slender hips. "Yes...lots of fun indeed."


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of torture for Sonic. Wonder if this will be his breaking point. Also, as an overall note I'll be taking each of the tagged kinks and breaking them down into days.

Sonic had been fearing the worst but surprisingly, Eggman's first visit was harmless. One of his robots came in regularly to feed and water him, help him use the bathroom, and generally made sure he was somewhat comfortable despite the circumstance. He started to relax a bit, figuring Eggman would screw up eventually and he'd get away and be free to run and foil the man's plans another day. Oh how wrong he was. The next morning he was rudely awakened by a robot who, instead of bearing food and water for him, pinned him down and held him there while another robot attached some sort of bar like device to him. He blushed as cold metal hands cupped his tender balls and gently tugged them downwards, attaching the clamped end of the bar around the scrotum before letting him go.

He could feel the bar resting on his calves and tried sitting up after the robots left and yelped a bit as the clamp surrounding his sac pulled it downwards painfully, keeping him on his hands and knees like a dog. He whimpered softly, knees already getting chaffed from the metal floor. Eggman entered the room shortly after the robots had strapped him into this thing and smirked at him.

"Well don't you just look helpless." He said, admiring the pained expression on the hedgehog's face. "I'm sure you're wondering just what this contraption is. It's called a Humbler. It's a form of cock and ball torture I've become rather fond of." That set off some alarm bells in Sonic's head and against his better judgement he tried to sit up and look at his captor, getting a very painful tug on his sensitive scrotum forcing him to stay put where he started panicking.

Eggman chuckled at the confusion and pain on the hedgehog's face and reached under him to gently cup and caress his tender sac. Sonic shuddered a little in involuntary pleasure as the doctor gently massaged his testicles. The motion was gentle and steady, and as it continued Sonic slowly calmed down, making a content purring noise at the pleasing sensation. He felt himself starting to get aroused and as much as he hated that the doctor was doing this to him he couldn't help but enjoy it. He found himself starting to rut into the doctor's hand, wanting more stimulation. Eggman gave a devilish grin at that and yanked hard on the hedgehog's balls, earning a delicious cry of pain with just the faintest hint of pleasure.

"I see you liked that." He said, placing a knee on the broad part of the humbler, making it tug on the speedster's sac, earning another delectable cry of pleasure tinged pain. "You're a little slut aren't you? You like having your balls abused don't you?" Sonic shook his head, cheeks red in embarrassment and arousal. "You're a liar. You like it." He growled, twisting the sac roughly, feeling the hedgehog's cock jump in twisted pleasure. "Yes, you like this. You like being abused like a dog."

He continued twisting and pulling, drawing more moans and groans and yelps and whines and finally, begs for him to stop from his captive. Sonic was crying a bit, tears leaking from his eyes that Eggman was all too happy to lick from peach colored fur. Sonic could, despite how much pain he was in, feel an involuntary orgasm creeping up on him and it only took a few more minutes of manhandling before he was cumming hard and moaning like a whore.

"Good boy." Eggman praised with a smirk, words dripping with a poison honey, sweet yet sharp at the same time. He licked up the hedgehog's cum off his palm before doing it again, and again, and again until Sonic's crotch felt like it was on fire with pain and the skin above and under the humbler's clamp was red and bruised. "Better get some sleep." He said with a vicious grin. "We're going to have more fun tomorrow." With that he walked out, leaving Sonic to silently cry himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That took me a while to write. I hope I did this right, this was my very first attempt at C&B torture.


	3. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot that this was a thing I still needed to finish. Sorry Sonic, gotta torture you some more bud.

Sonic fell into a rough, dreamless slumber after the painful molestation by the doctor. His scrotum was still red and stinging and his calves were chafed and bruised from the Humbler clamped around them. While it was more than likely a solid eight hours, it felt like he was only a sleep for mere minutes before he was awakened by another pair of robots. One of them was the robot that normally brought him food and water and the other had disappeared behind him to remove the clamp and bar, much to his relief. He hissed a bit as something cool was rubbed onto the raw skin, relieving the redness and irritation from being abused for hours on end. It had to be something the doctor created because no sooner was the stuff rubbed on him was all the pain gone and the skin healed. He sighed as the pain quickly faded and for once he was allowed to sit up. Albeit, the chains were still locked low to prevent him from running off and he was on his knees he was still sitting up and for that he was grateful. He ate and drank as much of the food and water the robot gave him before his stomach started to protest and he refused more. Sensing that he was full the robot puttered off and left him alone in the room.

For what felt like hours Sonic sat there on his knees, bored out of his mind and desperate for stimulation or movement of any kind. As time continued to slowly tick by he could feel the water he had had with his breakfast, if one could call cold oatmeal and water breakfast, filling his bladder. Usually he could hold it, but he hadn't gone since he was captured and the pressure was getting annoyingly hard to fight off with his legs spread the way they were. He restlessly bounced his knee, which didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Eggman as he watched the ever increasing desperation in his captive. He smirked, glasses gleaming ominously before rising from his desk. It was time to play with his pet again.

Sonic bit his lower lip as he tried letting his mind wander, trying to focus on something _anything_ but his painfully full bladder and the slight twinges of pleasure it was causing him. Suddenly the door opened and in strolled the doctor, eyes burning holes into the hedgehog's body and causing the smaller male to look away from him, cheeks red as he tried to hide his situation from the crazed man.

"What's the matter Sonic?" He asked, eyes roaming the hedgehog's form. From those luscious lips right down to those quivering thighs. His cock gave an interested twitch as he saw the tiniest lapse in the speedster's control, a drop of pale yellow liquid squeezing its way out of the tip. "Does someone need a potty?" He teased, the blush on Sonic's cheeks deepening and his hands tightening into fists as the doctor laughed. He unzipped his pants, stroking his semi hard cock as he approached the hedgehog. Sonic eyed the man nervously, not sure of what he was planning on doing until he felt warm liquid hitting his chest. The doctor let out a lewd moan, tipping his head back as he aimed the stream of urine higher, hitting his captive straight in the face. He soaked the hedgehog in his piss, loving the way the fur and quills matted together and stuck to the peach colored skin underneath. "There, don't you look lovely?" Sonic trembled a bit, disgusted at the amount of pleasure being pissed on brought him. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of enjoying this.

He had hoped that the doctor was finished with him for now but unfortunately luck had seemed to forsake him as the man walked behind him and got down on his knees, gripping the hedgehog's half hard cock tightly. Sonic hissed in unwanted pleasure, the surprise of being grabbed causing him to lose control a bit, a small spurt of urine leaving the tip of his cock and causing red heat to paint his cheeks. Eggman stroked him with a tenderness that slightly frightened Sonic and only served to weaken his control on his already tired bladder muscles. He let out a half moan half sob of pleasure as more piss dribbled out of his cock with every stroke, furthering his humiliation and helplessness.

"You know you want to let go." The doctor purred, nibbling the tip of the speedster's ear, causing a shudder to rip through the hedgehog's body and another, stronger spurt of piss to leave his cock. Sonic was fighting every urge to let go but his muscles were just so tired of holding on and he was starting to get delirious with pleasure from the tender strokes to his cock. Eventually his resolve shattered, a low moan of pure pleasure leaving his mouth as the floodgates opened. Eggman angled his cock upwards, watching the spray of golden liquid splash back onto cobalt fur. Sonic felt absolutely humiliated as he laid back against the doctor's chest, drenched from head to toe in their combined piss and high with euphoria at the feeling of being used like a cheap urinal. He didn't get to rest long as, right on cue, the food-bot came in and fed him lunch and pumped him full of more water. He was shifted into another position, this time spread eagle on his back. He moaned in discomfort as he could feel his bladder quickly filling back up, no doubt he'd been fed some sort of advanced diuretic created by the doctor to fuel his twisted desires. He felt hands on his thighs and screwed his eyes shut as a finger started probing his tailhole causing his cock to twitch to life. He didn't have time to react as the head of the doctor's cock breached his hole.

Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he was stretched roughly, around the man's cock. It wasn't very long but it had a decent size to it, thick enough to split him in two with a fat head. Deciding he didn't want to break his pet so soon Eggman took it slow, teasingly pulling out and pushing back in and stimulating the hedgehog's bladder from within. Sonic sobbed in pleasure at the gentle torture and need at the growing urgency to relieve himself again. It didn't take much to get him pissing again, his muscles still tired from having to hold it for so long.

"Such a dirty little piss slut." Eggman taunted, pausing his thrusts to release his own urine inside the hedgehog. He pulled out, admiring the red, swollen look of his pet's hole and the piss dribbling out of it. He left Sonic there for a bit to go work on something, occasionally coming back to relieve himself on the speedster before leaving him there. Sonic was drained by the end of the day, too tired to focus on anything but his shame as his fur dried in matted spikes. He stunk of piss and he was disgusted at the fact that part of him liked being pissed on and liked being forced to piss himself. While his cock hadn't stood at full attention all day he moaned softly as he humped at the air as he anticipated another visit from the doctor. He hated being used but at the same time he loved it and the more he thought about it the closer and closer he got to cumming. He whimpered, cheeks painted red in shame as he came without a single touch before pissing right after, cum and urine mixing into the puddle of cold piss he was laying in. His chest heaved a bit as he panted in the afterglow, eyes slowly fluttering closed as he fell asleep.

Eggman watched from the other room with a smirk, jerking himself to completion as he watched the display. It seemed that his pet may be starting to enjoy this after all. He cleaned himself with a tissue before retiring to bed, he would need his rest for tomorrow after all.


End file.
